Partitioning devices, such as drawer dividers, are popular devices which serve to organize, sort, and/or segregate items within a compartment or drawer. Traditionally, drawer dividers rely on spring-compression force to hold the divider in place. A user of the device squeezes the divider to compress it to a length that will fit within the drawer, then releases to allow the spring's compression force to hold the divider in place. However, the springs lose tension over time, causing spring-loaded dividers to become loose over time and move within the drawer. Moreover, the force holding a spring-loaded divider in place is sometimes insufficient for a drawer about the width of the spring-loaded divider.